Predator's Smile
by FormerWriter
Summary: Bella's tired of being stared at by the creepy kid, Edward. But what can she do? Rated M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I wish he would stop staring at me

It wasn't just a frivolity issue-I wasn't uncomfortable because he was not good looking. It wasn't his lack of a personality. It wasn't even his social circle-the anime, chess playing immature teenagers who sit in a tight circle in the back of the class, eager to please the teacher, and trying too hard to be funny. Their hyena laughs ring in my ears, and make me sick-their jokes nothing but recounts of stories never to come true-them _with _someone else.

Any of those things would have been enough to turn away any average teenage girl-evident form his lack of a relationship. Of course, I've never really had any sort of a boyfriend either. My simple, mousy looks prevented any sort of attention, though my recent move to Forks seems to have changed that.

As far as I could tell, I didn't have Edward's problems. His face, flat, with thick lips and big, buggy eyes sat awkwardly smooshed against a mane of dirty, yellow, shoulder length hair. His physique was big-his hands, body, feet, and neck were all pudgy. The only things slightly remarkable about him were his eyes and skin.

Nature must have compensated for the body and face by giving him prefect, smooth pale skin-it was almost transparent. He looked like an awkward marble statue.

His eyes, if you got close enough to look, were beautiful-topaz, fringed with dark, long lashes.

But none of these flaws made me so uncomfortable.

It was the way he started at me.

Hungry.

Angry.

Lustful.

He made my skin crawl, as did the rest of his strange family-the Cullens. The Cullens weren't so much a family as they were a clan. They weren't related, except for the twins-Jasper and Rosaline. But they all had the same skin and eyes-Edward's few good qualities must have been environmental. His family, in contrast to himself, was beautiful. A feeling of unease was prominent when you were close to any of his family-a feeling that they could severely harm you, kill you, rape you. I have to hold down bile every time I get that mental image of Edward.

I looked up again, catching his eye. Why couldn't he just leave me along? Why me?

It wasn't because I was new-I had just moved to the dreary town of Forks two months ago-clearing the Cullens of the title of "new people." They had just moved in one year ago-off to keep thinking them as new in any other towns, but new people were rare in Forks.

I glared furiously at Edward, angry at being ogled at. He shrugged and grinned, his yellow teeth surprisingly straight.

Woah.

I've never seen him smile before.

It was a predator's smile. I shivered, and glared harder.

He held my eye, refusing to turn away. From his seat across the chemistry room, he had a clear view of me, and my actions. I sighed, and tried to turn away as best I can.

I couldn't keep doing this-hiding from him.

Something has to change.

He has to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella"

The sound of my name startled me. I jumped, dropping my books. Chemistry just ended-the last period of the day was finally over. There was nothing between me and the weekend-except a 250 pound 17 year old. "What?" I asked roughly, getting my books off the floor. "Are you angry at me?" he asked. His voice gave me shudders. It was a mix of Canadian and New Jersey. "Well, I don't like people leering at my throughout class." I said sharply, my anger spinning out of control. "Leering?" he asked, his smirk barely hidden beneath his mask of curiosity. "Yes, leering! Staring! You know what I mean!" His smirk became wide. "Isn't that a bit egotistical of you?" he asked, his eyes boring deep inside mine.

Those eyes.

They flooded my existence. They were all I could see.

They were everything.

His golden eyes.

I stepped back, looking at the full picture. "Get away" I growled. His smirked became a crooked smile-something strangely attractive on him. I backed further away, feeling queasy. "Leave me alone" I snarled. I could feel my hand clench, and knew that I had to move away before my anger exploded, and took over me. "You're angry?" he asked, curious. "Very. Leave me alone." I repeated, trying to be fierce. My gentle looking frame prevented any tough appearances. He leaned in close to my ear. Bile rose in my throat. "I'm stronger then you, Bella." He stated softly, his voice husky and sexy. I closed my eyes, trying not to look at him, and trying to ignore the shivers that were running up and down my spine.

That voice-what happened?

It was so different then his normal, monotone voice. It was seductive, and perfect. It was a voice of a god-not an awkward 17 boy.

Back at my house, I returned to my room, trying to escape the whispered threat.

But was it even a threat? He said he was stronger then me. That I had no doubt about. A fragile girl, with no way of defending myself. Charlie, my absent father, had every right to be worried about me when I went into the city. Even spending all of my life in Phoenix didn't give me the necessary tools to defend myself.

Even if Edward was out of shape, which was true, I doubt I could hold him off.

But what did Edward's comment mean?

Was it simply a comment, trying to insert his dominance?

Or was it something more? Was it a promise?

Was he trying to say he could hurt me? Rape me?

Always when pondering Edward in my mind, and his creepiness, the subject always came back to the same thing-rape. Why did I think that he would do that? What was it about him?

There was this desperation, this need. He looked at me with such intensity. It was like he'd never seen a girl before. Like there was no one else.

It scared me.

I left my room in a hurry, trying to outrun his voice in my head.

"I'm stronger then you, Bella."

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door, grabbing my keys on my way out. Charlie barely noticed my exit.

I got in my truck, and peeled out of the driveway, and headed east. I didn't know where I was going, and didn't know how long I would be gone.

I just knew I had to get the hell out of there.

In the dark ahead of me, I tried to see clearly. My headlights did nothing to help with my visibility. Decreasing my speed, I began to head into unknown territory in my neighborhood.

I never had a need before to explore the rest of my neighborhood. I had no dog to walk, or the balance and coordination to run very well. Coming up to a bend in the road, I saw a slight path going off into the woods. Going on instinct, I parked next to the path's opening. Getting a flashlight out of the glove compartment, I exited the car, and walked into the woods.

For fifteen minutes, I walked silently, listening to the crickets chirping. I lost all sense of real time. I focused my mind on my environment, and not tripping. I was finally able to forget.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. It sounded familiar-I made my way of the path, and through the trees, trying to find the source of the laughter. A light started to appear through the trees, and I started moving faster, hoping to find the laughter quickly. A feeling of uneasiness started to come over me. Am I sure that this laughter is familiar? Who does it belong to? Will I be able to back to the path?

The light became brighter, and it became clear that it was coming from a meadow. I realized the laughter I heard before had stopped. Everything i did seemed to be loud, and echo in the silence. I walked slowly towards the meadow, regretting my decision to walk toward the noise. I finally couldn't avoid going into the meadow any longer.

I took a deep breath, and entered.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that hit me was the smell

A burnt, sweet smell filled my nostrils, and choked me. Then I saw them.

Alice, Rosaline, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and…a stranger. Someone unrecognizable. But the most beautiful of them all.

The Cullens and the stranger sat in a semi circle around the border of the small meadow. Their pale skin shone in the dark-they were the only shapes I could make out. Each of their expressions looked shocked to see me. Slowly, they turned slightly to Alice. She smiled, and whispered to me.

"Hello Bella."

I gasped quietly in spite of myself. Embarrassed, I tried to reassure myself that no one heard that-but I saw the faintest of smiles on the mouth of the stranger.

He was gorgeous. He had messy, tousled bronze hair, and perfect full lips. And his eyes. Those golden eyes. The same eyes on Edward.

Edward.

In my shock of seeing this perfect creature I had forgotten all about Edward.

Where was he? This was his family. This is where he should be.

I realized everyone was waiting for my reply to Alice.

"Hey." I stammered.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked, curtsey.

"N-no. I was just walking through the woods, and I heard laughter. I wanted to check it out."

"We were just having a bonfire" Carlisle said.

"I figured that. Well…I guess I'd better go."

"Where did you park?" Esme asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh…um…I don't really know."

They all exchanged amused glances. "How are you going to get home if you don't know where you parked?" Alice teased.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed and a little angry. "I was going to walk back from where I came."

"How about if…Anthony here led you back to your car?" Esme offered.

"Anthony?" I inquired.

"Yes, Anthony. Our cousin from out of town. He's visiting us for a little while." Esme gestured to the god.

I giggled. "How would he know where my car was?" I asked.

"He can drive you up and down the border of the woods until you find it." Rosaline said, her first words. She sound exasperated.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I parked next to the trail."

Anthony got up, and walked to me slowly, his eyes locked in mine. He held out his hand for me to take. I looked at it curiously.

"The woods are dark. We don't want to getting lost." He spoke. My eyes widened. I instantly recognized that voice.

"I'm stronger then you, Bella."

I took his hand, and stepped out of the meadow.

He led me through the woods. Our touch was electric. There was an energy that buzzed through his hand into mine, and I wondered if he felt the same. I tried to once again focus on not tripping, and possibly bringing him down with me. I smiled silently to myself as the scenes played out in my head-maybe bringing him down wouldn't be such a bad thing…

I shoved these thoughts aside as we finally exited the woods. With reluctance, I loosened my grip on his hand, and was shocked to find that he didn't do the same. His gentle but firm grip both filled me with confusion and joy. His strongly cold and hard hand felt _right _in mine-like they were made for each other. I met his eyes with mine, and kept his gaze. I began to feel weak, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. It was like he was hypnotizing me. The world began to spin around me-the only thing staying still was him.

The ground rose up to meet me, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up safely in my bed, having no clue how I got there.

Looking around my room, I saw no clues for any explanation for my position-except the window. I saw that it was opened a crack. I never open that window-knowing myself, I'll forget to close it, and who knows what will get in.

Looked at myself, my hair a strange haystack, still wearing my clothes from last night, when the memories of the night flooded me.

Edward.

Anthony.

Fainting.

My cheeks burned at just the thought of it. I realized he must have driven me home, and somehow gotten me through the window.

My truck.

Damn. My truck must still be at the edge of the woods. I climbed down the stairs, slowly, trying not to wake Charlie. Entering the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of the time on the microwave. 2:30.

Well, maybe I won't wake Charlie.

I spotted a note on the counter.

"Gone fishing

-Charlie"

Walking to the front door, I looked out the window in the door. There, in the driveway, was my truck. I looked at the table beside the door, and saw my keys laying on it.

_What?_

How did he get into my house?

Despite my questions, I knew I was way too embarrassed to speak, or see, him again. I don't know if I can face any of the Cullens again.

And yet…

And yet there was a part of me that wanted to see his face again. Such perfect, not a single mark or blemish. I wanted to touch him, to explore the contours of his face with my fingertips and lips.

But what if he dazzles me again?

Would I really hate it?

No, I admitted to myself. I wouldn't hate it. I would love it. To feel as if there was nothing but the two of us-that no one matters, and that we are the most important people. I would love it. Even if we weren't really together. Even if it was all pretend. Even if the moment I have to admit to myself that I might never see him again I fall in defeat and sadness, I still have the memory of floating above everyone.

Then what should I do?

Maybe I could pass me fainting off as something else. I nodded, happily. A lack of sleep. I could blame my shocked appearance, and lack of verbal communication skills on a lack of sleep.

I grabbed my keys, and headed out towards what could be the best, or worst, moment of my young life.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood, frozen, in front of the Cullen's estate, waiting for enough courage to ring the doorbell.

What is it going to take to ring the bell?

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Edward stood on the other side, beaming at me. "What are you doing here?"

I stared at him, shocked. "I-I wanted to thank Anthony." I said, quietly, embarrassed to have been standing outside of his house for the past ten minutes.

"Then why didn't you ring the bell?" Edward asked, smirking.

"I didn't know what to say."

"I know that feeling" Edward muttered under his breath. I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Anthony's not in at the moment. I'll tell him to call you."

"You don't have to!" I said, quickly. I didn't want to give Edward my phone number, though he probably already knows it. "Just thank him for me, that's all."

"What's going on, Edward?" a voice from behind him called. Alice darted forward, and stood slightly behind Edward, peering out at me. I blushed a deep red, knowing she must be thinking of how I fainted.

"Feeling better?" she asked, grinning.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I don't know what happened." I mumbled. Lying was never something that came naturally, and Edward and Alice could see right through me.

"Of course" she conceded. "I figured something must have been wrong. Luckily Anthony was completely capable of getting you in bed." I blushed deeper, as Edward raised an eyebrow to me. I looked away, over my shoulder, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Won't you come inside?"

I looked up, surprised at those words. Alice was looking at my, brightly, waiting my response. Curiosity finally claimed me, and I entered the house. Looking around, I was lead past their dining room, into their living room. I looked around, shocked. There was a grand piano on one side, next to a huge bookcase, filled with novels. On the other side, there was a large TV, surround sound-the works. It was an interesting mix of classic and modern.

Edward gestured for me to sit down on their couch. I sank into the leather, feeling very uncomfortable, and totally at home at the same time. He sat across from me, looking expectant. Looking in his eyes, I suddenly felt very embarrassed for confronting him before. What was I so mad about? Was I that egotistical that I thought he was admiring my looks? Was I so shallow that if someone who didn't look like…well, Anthony was around, I had to write him off?

But there was something about him that just gave me the feeling of complete unease.

"How have you been?" Edward asked politely. I found myself yearning for his other voice, the one that slipped out before. I smiled weakly, and shrugged, looking at my hands. "Now that I've gotten some sleep I'm better. I'm pretty embarrassed though. Fainting in front of your cousin like that. He must think I'm strange. Or maybe it was a big ego boost for him?" I let my voice drift off, realizing I was rambling. I looked up at Edward, who was grinning at me. I felt my heart flutter. Beneath him, I could see the same grin that Anthony gave me before.

The family resemblance was astounding.

Edward's grin became confused, and faded. I realized that I must have been staring at him intently.

Like how he stares at me.

I smiled weakly. "So, when is Anthony coming back?" I asked, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible. Edward's smile turned bitter.

"Can't you look past the surface, Bella?" he asked.

I felt faint.

Why was he toying with me like this?

That voice.

It was back.

I looked at him, shocked. His expression said it all. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly.

"Edward." He replied, mumbling.

Please, don't change your voice, I thought to myself. Please, don't change back. I yearned with every fiber to hear him speak again.

"I don't know the first thing about you, and yet I'm in your house, trying to make conversation. I'm utterly confused, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and I wouldn't be surprised if I smell. My patience is waning. What is going on?"

Edward looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked, still in his velvet voice, to my relief. "What do you want to know about me? My interests? My hobbies? My favorite color? Can't you just figure that out for yourself? Can't you just piece together what you think of me from past judgments? From the way I talk, walk, and what I say?" He was growing angry now.

"No! I can't! I don't know anything about you, other than all you seem to do in class is sit in the back and stare at me-and yet, you seem to know everything! You don't fit in with anyone, not even with those giggling girls you hang out with!" Edward looked at my fiercely, and stood.

"You seemed to have judged me perfectly well. You don't want to know me-you just want to know Anthony. I could have ten times the personality as Anthony, and you would never look my way. Why is that, Bella?"

I stood also, getting angrier. "Because you _don't _have tens times the personality. I don't know you that well, but the only personality I've seen is creepy. You stare at me with such intent, then deny it! I just want to see him to thank him! You have to make it out to be some crazy crush because that's what you want! You want me to be shallow because then there's an excuse as to why I won't return your affection. It's not because I'm some teenage girl only focused on the outside-it's because you have no personality, and frankly, you scare me! But beneath it all, I don't believe that's really you. I think that it's a mask you put up to distance yourself. But why won't you distance yourself from me?" I yelled, losing control.

Edward looked at me, stunned. In such little time, we have made so much ground. Thing I had only imagined saying to him were coming out freely now. Covering the ground between us, he strode forward, and kissed me.

It was indescribable.

There was so much hesitation, release, hate, and love in that kiss. Electricity pulsed through my veins, much like when I grabbed Anthony's hand, and I felt myself slipping. It was my first kiss. Our mouths began to move together in a strange dance when he suddenly pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see him on the other side of the room.

Blinking in shock, I squinted, to make sure I saw correctly. He couldn't have made it over there in less then two seconds.

I began to shakily walk over to him, confused and scared about my feelings for him, but he stopped me with a gesture of his hand.

"Please, don't make me exercise any more self control." He begged. I tried to convey my confusion in a look, but I must have come across as being hurt. He shook his head, smiling grimly. "It's not you, Bella. There's just so much I haven't told you. And so much I can't tell you-but at the same time, I feel like I have to. This isn't going to be easy. Please sit down. I'm going to try."

I obeyed, sitting once again on the leather couch. All my questions, and ones I probably haven't even thought of, were finally being revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward slowly walked towards me, and sat across from me, once again.

"Back where we started." I said.

He just grunted in return.

We sat there, awkwardly-me, wondering what he was going to reveal, and him, wondering how to reveal it.

Quickly-almost too quickly for me to see-Edward reached up to his face, and removed it.

He just took his face off.

He peeled away the blubber, and fat, revealing what was beneath.

Anthony.

I gasped, utterly confused. It was a strange sight-Anthony's face, with Edward's hair and body.

"My name is Edward." He started, as he was taking off his wig. He removed his shirt quickly, revealing his fat suit. Taking that off too, I saw the underneath it all, he was wearing a pair of boxers-and nothing else. I stared at his chest, perfect in every way, openly. His pale skin was luminescent. I tore my eyes away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

This revelation left me even more confused.

"Why would you change yourself?" I asked. Why would anyone want to not look like he did?

"I wanted to blend in." He replied, giving me no other information.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Blending in is what's best for my family." He stated, leaving no room for any discussion. "I need to change."

Suddenly, he was gone. I looked around the room, searching for him. Then, he was there. Beside, wearing new clothes.

I gasped, startled. "Anthony…" I whispered.

He corrected me fiercely. "Edward."

"What are you?"

The question burst forth before I could contain it. He wasn't normal. He possibly wasn't even human.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He murmured. I just stared at him. With all of the revelations of this day, I think I could believe in anything. He met my eyes with his-he understood. I could see that plainly.

"Tell me." It meant to be an order, but it came out as begging.

"I can't."

"Please."

"Listen, please. I can't."

"What are you?" I started to get angry.

"You won't believe me."

How can we be together if we aren't honest? How can we love each other if I don't even know what you are?

"Why did you stare at me?" I switched topics.

"Bella, I-"

"Just tell me!"

"I'm a vampire."

Silence.

It filled the room. I suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Why would he lie to me?

"Can't you be serious?" I asked, quietly.

"I am."

I heard truth in every word, but I couldn't believe him. Vampires? Am I stupid? I got up swiftly to leave. As I was walking out of the room, I could hear Edward calling after me, begging me to come back. My eyes filled with tears. What did I expect to happen? This freak of nature, this person who wears prosthetics to school? Staring at the ground, I tried to exit the house, only to run into a very cold marble statue. Looking up, I saw Edward's face, pained.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Vampire?" I questioned. "Really? How stupid do you think I am?"

He took hold of my chin, and held my head in place firmly. I was surprised at his grib.

"I don't think you're stupid." he murmered. "You're intelligent, and stubborn, and frustrating, and beautiful."

His lips engulfed mine, gentile and tentative.


	7. Chapter 7

This is interesting.

On my bed, slowly reliving the events of the day, I tried to focus my thinking on the big question.

Vampire?

Is he really a vampire?

It seems crazy. I've never been one to be gullible. A proud atheist, I believe in what's in front of me-science, what I can touch and feel.

But vampires?

Why would he lie to me? To make a fool of me, for sure. But why would he want to do that.

How can he prove this to me?

I guess it's possible, I mused. The super speed would make sense then. Wouldn't he burn in the sun, though? I've seen him outside…under the cloud cover. Forks is rainey-the sun is barely ever-

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping at my window.

I get out of my bed, and open my window, to find…nothing. Nothing is out there-nothing, and no one. I blink, and in front of me I see Edward.

Gasping loudly, I tumble backwards, and brace myself for the embarrassing fall. It never came. Instead, I felt two strong hands holding me. Edward, this god, was in my room, holding me up. He smiled at me, and set me on the bed.

"You left in such a rush we didn't get time to talk. But I decided to give you time to collect yourself."

I smiled weakly, overwhelmed.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked, worried by my lack of response.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a bit…well, this is a lot to take in."

He smiled, understanding. "I know. Imagine my surprise when I woke up a vampire."

Silence.

His smile faltered. "You still don't believe me?" he asked. I chuckled. "I don't believe you are an undead creature of myth? Of course I do."

"This is serious."

"Then why won't you be serious, and tell me how you are so damn fast!"

Edward was getting exasperated-I could tell his patience was running out. I felt guilty for making him angry. With his feelings clearly on the table, and me, unsure of what I feel, I didn't know what I could do to help.

He sighed, and looked at me. "Fine then. Let's just ignore that for now. Onto the next issue."

I looked curiously at Edward. Next issue? Could he mean…

"What are we?"

I blushed. This was quickly turning into a very awkward situation.

Edward took my hand, and held it. "How do you feel about me, Bella?"

His eyes were smoldering into mine. I felt light headed, again. I concentrated on breathing, and not passing out. Surely that wouldn't look good.

"I-I think I may love you." I stuttered, knowing the words to be true.

He nodded, obviously pleased. "Why?"

Why?

What kind of question is that?

His eyes darkened. "Is it my appearance?"

I shook my head quickly. "I love you because…I don't know. But it isn't your appearance, though that helps." My attempt at a joke fell flat. I continued. "Look" I held up my hand, still in his grip. "You feel that, right? That electricity? How our hands just seem to fit together perfectly? That's a sign. It means something. I think we're just meant to be. I barely know you-the real you. I think you're lying to me, but I don't care, because you just fit with me."

His face looked surprised. "I feel the same way. Your ferocity, intelligence-the fact that you allowed me to kiss you as the "other Edward" tells me everything. You are my love. I love you."

I laughed. "So we love each other, but we don't know why?" He chuckled as well, and held my face in his hand. "You don't know why-I do." He whispered, holding his lips up to my forehead. I smiled, and felt my heart speed up. His laugh deepened when my heart start beating faster. I looked up at him.

"You can hear that?" I asked.

"Comes with the territory." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Back on the vampire topic.

"Go to sleep, Bella" he murmured. "I'll leave you to it." I gripped his shirt.

"Don't leave." I begged.

Edward smiled, obviously pleased with my want of him. "What about Charlie?"

I snuggled close to his chest. "He won't look in."

Together, we went beneath the covers, and I quickly fell asleep, happy knowing that Edward was soon going to be sleeping next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke staring at Edward.

A cold sweat broke out over me. I suddenly realized what exactly I had done.

I had just slept with someone I barely know. Someone who claims to be a vampire.

No penetration was needed. We spent the night in the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

I untangled myself from his grip, and quickly scrambled backwards. Edward looked at me with confusion.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, the concern in his voice barely masking the hurt lying underneath.

"I don't know you." I whispered. "You're a crazy person who just spent the night in my room with me. I don't know you. I don't know you."

Edward's concern quickly vanished to a look of indescribable hurt.

"What about last night? All of our talking, confessing?" he asked.

"Last night? Last night I was in shock. I wasn't thinking straight. Now I am. No matter how beautiful you may be, no matter how you may say you loved me, I still don't know you. And you're still creepy Edward who stared at me from across the room, and told me he's a vampire."

Edward's hurt transformed into anger. "So you spent the night with me because I'm supposedly beautiful? Because you are physically attracted to me? I could be a monster, and you are too shallow to care."

"_Was _too shallow. And it wasn't me being shallow and me having a desire to have sex with you! It was the shock of the moment, of how you kissed me! I got carried away, and I'm sorry, but you need to leave. Right now. Please, just leave."

Edward strode forward to meet me before I had a chance to back away, and took my hand in his.

"Do you feel this?!" he cried, raising our hands. "The electricity? The way your hand fits in mine?"

My words from last night haunted me.

I shut my eyes, brimming with tears, and whispered to him the only wall between us.

"I don't know you."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't really like doing Author's Notes. I feel that it takes away from the story. But let's be honest-all I'm doing is writing a fanfiction.

In case the few of you who read this story have noticed, I haven't been posting lately. There are a few reasons for this.

I've been working a lot and I don't have time to get creative.

I didn't like the way that my story was going, so I decided to stop and think of another direction.

And there's the vain part of me that wants more reviewers, and isn't motivated to write.

So I hope to be posting more frequently now. I'm sorry my chapters aren't long-it's just the way I write. And thanks to those of you who have read my story, and especially to those of you who have reviewed.

Love you all

-KC


	10. Chapter 10

Edward stared at me for the longest time, studying my face. I started blushing furiously, looking at my bedspread.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"I'm a muddle of emotions right now." I replied, my own voice low. "My stomach is in knots, and I don't know why. I just need time to think."

Edward got up, and without a word, exited through my window.

I collapsed in tears.

What did I feel? How did I feel about him? There was so much running through my head. Confusion, regret, hatred, lust, love...I've never felt so much for one person. Part of me wanted to never see him again, and part of me ached for his arms around me again.

How did he feel about me?

That was easy. He said he loved him.

But why? I don't know him. He doesn't know me. True love didn't exist…did it?

Was there some force that pulled us together?

I sank into my sheets, trying to forget.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was dreaming.

First off, I was looking at myself-one of the tell-tale signs that I was dreaming.

Secondly, the borders of this dream were hazy.

Thirdly, and this was most important-I was in Edward's arms.

We were sprawled out on a large bed, with crushed red velvet sheets beneath us. We were both fully clothed, to my dismay, but the physical proximity and his lips buried in my hair was enough to send shivers down my spine.

His mouth slowly worked its way down, coming to my ear, and stopping there. He whispered to me, his words almost silent.

"I love you, Bella."

I looked at Edward, and whispered back, smiling.

"I love you too."

The dream exploded into a thousand pieces.

I shot awake to the sound of my alarm. I looked around me, and felt a sadness I had never felt before at my aloneness.

It was Sunday. I still had one more day until I saw Edward. Part of me was looking forward to it…but part of me dreaded Biology-to see his face, in the mask, looking at me. Me, knowing I hurt him.

I drudged through the day with a sense of foreboding. I couldn't stay home-I had to face my demons. Many times I walked to the front door, picking up my keys to drive my car to Edward's-but I would always chicken out, and crawl back into my hole.

I had a dreamless night.

I was grateful for that. The fewer thoughts clouding my head, the better. I tried to lengthen my morning rituals, but I couldn't avoid it any longer.

I exited my house, the dismal weather making my mood even worse. I took extra caution driving to school, not pushing my truck over thirty miles an hour. Arriving at school, I saw that my attempts to delay the start of my school day were in vain. I was one of the first people there. I parked far away from the building, hoping the walk would help clear my head. I still had seven periods before I had to see Edward.

"Bella."

My name startled me. I turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. Without even seeing him, I knew who it was.

Edward stood there, without his makeup or suit on. I looked curiously at him.

"Edward's going to live with my parents for a while." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Anthony. Nice to meet you."

I stared at his hand, afraid to take it. My eyes flashed back up to his face. His eyes showed the same hurt that haunted me through the weekend.

I had to make a choice. I was hurting him. I had to decide. Do I tell him to leave, or do I stay with him, no matter where it may take me?

I had thought enough. My decision was made.

**Hey readers. Thanks for the nice reviews. In case you couldn't tell, I kinda liked doing the author's note last time. Sorry that this chapter is all over the place, but I tried to write like how a hormonal, confused teenage girl might think. Anyway, thanks for the reads, and reviews. Oh, and please tell me what Bella should choose. Should she go with weirdo Edward, or tell him to bugger off?**

**Thanks**

**-KC**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Edward, and tried to clear my head of all things but the one pressing issue at hand

I looked at Edward, and tried to clear my head of all things but the one pressing issue at hand.

I looked up at him, his face obviously contorted what seemed like grief. He looked heartbroken-the same expression that was on his face when he left me on Saturday.

"Can we just take it slow?" I asked, smiling weakly.

The obvious relief on his face made me smile wider, as his own face broke out in a grin that reflected my own.

I felt relieved, knowing I had made the correct choice. As much as it scares me to get so close to someone, and to be so vulnerable with someone else, I couldn't deny the attraction between us. It went so much farther then looks. It was the way that he looked at me, hungry, but beneath that, a look I couldn't see-love.

He took me in his arms, and spun me around. I held on tightly to him, laughing, and shivering.

He was ice cold.

I'd never had such contact before. We hadn't spooned when we slept together; the most contact I had ever had with him was when kissed-then I was mostly just shocked. When we held hands, I had assumed it was just in his hands, not everywhere.

He put me back down, still laughing. I looked at him, shocked. His smile disappeared, and concern took over his features.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

"You're freezing."

He looked away quickly. "Would you believe me if I said-"

"Vampire?" I finished for him. "No."

He smirked. "I thought not."

Taking my hand in his, he began to lead me to the building. When we arrived to the front, he let my hand go, and turned, going towards the separate office building. I stared after him, confused.

"I have to go sign in for my first day of school!" he called back to me, answering my unasked question. I sighed, and jogged after him, and wrapped my arm around his waist, burrowing into his side, despite the cold. I smiled up at him.

"What happened to slow?" he asked.

"What?" I replied innocently. "I'm just leading you to the office, since you're new here and everything."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around me tightly, and together we walked.

For the rest of the day, he questioned me every chance he got-in between classes, lunch, and Biology. He wanted to know about my family, favorite colors, music, interests. He wanted to know everything. Despite the interruptions, he would just pick it back up later as if nothing had happened. His memory was shockingly good.

When school finally ended, he walked me back to my car, the questions never ending. I opened the door of my beast of a truck, and looked at Edward, unknowing of what to do in this situation. He looked sad, upset for us to part. Honestly, I felt the same way, but I was never going to admit that to him.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, unsure of myself. I was pleased to see the smile that stretched across his glorious face. He climbed into my truck, wincing at it's radio, the noise that it made when I cranked the engine. I glared at him. "If you want quiet, ride your own car. Stupid, shiny, Volvo." He laughed-a sound that made me happy. I smiled, and roared out of the parking lot, and to my house.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward did not come home with me that afternoon. After he realized where we were headed, he changed my direction, asked that he be dropped off at his house. I felt a knife go in my gut. We rode to his house silently. The roar of the truck prevented any further questions. When we arrived, he looked at me, and grinned.

"Taking it slow." He said, before dashing out of the car.

Before long, a pattern formed between us for the next couple of days. We arrived at school, he questioned me, we went to class, had lunched, he questioned me more. We finished out the day, and I would drive him home.

The week finished out uneventful. I found myself spilling all of my secrets to this man I've barely known. You just knew that you could trust him. I told him about Renee, Charlie, and how, even though I was content with what I had, I wished I had a bigger, complete family.

On Friday afternoon, after school, before leaving my car, Edward turned to me suddenly, and kissed me softly.

"I've been waiting to do that since the last time" he whispered into my mouth, his cool breathe mixing with mine. "Be ready at your house by 10 am sharp."

Then he bounded out of the car, jogging up to his house. I laughed, and could only wonder what he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up at six in the morning, mostly just out of pure nerves for what was planned today. I hadn't been alone with Edward for a long period of time in a week, since before our pledge to go slowly, and the prospect of what we could both excited me and scared me. Edward made me feel comfortable and on edge at the same time. I couldn't deny the predatory factors about him, but at the same time, I loved him enough to take the risk-though I would never take the risk of telling him.

I stood in front of my closet, deciding what I wanted to wear, dressed in only my towel, water dripping down my shoulders from my hair, still wet from my shower. A low, predatory growl sounded from outside my window. I glanced outside, expecting to see a stray cat, but I saw nothing. I shrugged it off, trying to focus on my current situation-what I could wear. I looked through my clothes, and grimaced at my choices. A floor length khaki skirt, a sleeveless white button up shirt. I shook my head at myself, wondering why I ever bought these clothes.

I chose a pair of khaki shorts from the back of the closet, and a green tank top that I found at the bottom of my luggage, obviously a gift from my mother. I ran a quick brush through my still wet hair, and put it up in a bun. As long as my straight, chest-length brown hair was out of my way, I was happy.

I ate a quick breakfast, and looked outside for Edward's Volvo. I was surprised to see it out there, waiting for me already. I looked at the clock-he was fifteen minutes early. I grabbed my purse-a brown messenger bag that I bought on sale for practical purposes only-and ran out the door, happy I wore my comfy tennis shoes. Hopefully I would keep my tripping to a minimum.

Opening the door, I began to apologize profusely for him having to wait. Edward quickly silenced my apologies, and looked me up and down, subtly. I blushed, and looked away, while trying to sneak quick glances towards him. He was wearing a simple button up shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to decipher from the direction we were driving. Edward chuckled at my puzzlement.

"I'm going to make you believe me."

**Maybe two chapters and a cliffie can make up for me not posting? I've just been uninspired lately, and I've been having a ton of school work to do-but hopefully since this is a cliffie, I'm going to be able to write more easily. And I've discovered that Evanescence is fantastic to listen to while you are writing. Amy Lee soothes me.**

**One more thing. I heard this fantastic quote that I had to share. (Yes, I actually have a sense of humor.) "Want to know what it would be like to have sex with Edward? Stick a popsicle up your vaginia and hammer it in there until it touches your brain. Yeah, yeah-not too good is it?"**

**Thanks for reading.  
-KC**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward reached into his pocket, one hand still on the wheel, and pulled out a silk scarf. He slowly came towards me, and wrapped it around my eyes. His lips barely brushing my ear, he asked me if I trusted him. I felt chills run up my spine, and felt terrified.

Did I trust him?

I murmured "yes" and I felt the car start moving again. I couldn't tell the direction we were going, or the speed. But it felt like only five minutes before we were there-at the same time, it felt like forever before I was able look at him. I was relieved when the car stopped, and started to remove my blindfold-but I was stopped by Edward's hand. I jumped at the sudden contact.

"Sorry, but we need it on for just a while longer." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll have to carry you."

I rose my chin definitely, and turned my head towards the steering wheel, and replied "I can walk just fine on my own. Just lead me by hand."

I jumped at the sudden breath coming from my right. "You trip over flat surfaces-and this is a forest." I didn't resist and he picked me up bridal style, and held me close to his chest. I suppressed a shiver-he was freezing, and I was not wearing the correct attire to be held close to a cold marble statue.

"Would you rather me carry you piggy-back?" he asked, brushing his lips against my cheek. I shook my head no, and snuggled closer to him, not caring about the cold. I felt him start walking, and I relaxed in his arms, confident that he would put me down after a couple minutes. I was an unnaturally skinny person, but still had a good hundred pounds on me. That begins to be heavy after a while.

To my surprise he was able to carry my easily for another five minutes, or so it seemed. Time lost all value when I was snuggled close to the chest of a god.

We came to a gracefully stop, stood there for a minute. Edward held me closer to him, inhaling deeply. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to get closer to him.

Regretfully, he put me on the ground, and lifted the blindfold off my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I then saw where we were.

The meadow.

It was the meadow where I first saw the real Edward. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I looked at Edward, and smiled. The meadow was beautiful. It was a perfect circle, with a tree border. It was impossible to see deep into the forest, and impossible to see into the meadow from the forest-it allowed for perfect privacy. Wildflowers and soft grass made for the bed of the meadow. I walked out slowly, loving the sunlight that drifted down. The warmth was delicious.

I looked back at Edward, waiting for him to join me. He looked uneasy, almost scared to walk out into the meadow.

He took a deep breathe, his chest expanding, and took one step forward, into the sunlight.

He sparkled.

Like he was covered in a million diamonds.

Edward sparkled.

I opened my mouth, not sure of whether or not I wanted to scream or try to talk to him about it. I did neither, and fell to the ground, the world around me becoming black. In the distance, I could hear Edward yelling my name. I fell softly on the grass, and looked up, squinting. I could see Edward's face, sparkling, over mine, worried. He put his hands to my face. The cold revived me, and I sat up slowly. I looked to my left, where Edward kneeled down beside me, his face still etched with worry. I raised my hand to his face, and touched his skin lightly.

He smiled, and grasped my hand. For the first time, I felt no fear. How could I fear this creature? He was beautiful, perfect.

Realization slowly took hold, and I gasped.

He had been telling the truth.

I smiled at him, and cleared my throat.

"Vampire, huh?"

Edward held me to his chest tightly, and laughed. "Yes, a vampire."

**Thanks for all the reviews, etc. Strangly enough when di14 was reading and reviewing, I was checking my email. So everytime di14 submitted a new review I got it immediently. That was really interesting...anyway, I thought it might be cool that right when di14 was done reading all of PS, I would submit a new chapter.**

**(Di14, you are too cute.)**

**Anyway, now the ball's rolling. If you guys haven't really figured it out, this is sorta my version of Twilight. And for everyone who was confused about why I named out-of-costume Edward "Anthony", it's because that's Edward's middle name. Who caught that? If so, you get awesome points.**

**Thanks for reading  
-KC**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward reached into his pocket, one hand still on the wheel, and pulled out a silk scarf

"Coffins?"

"No."

"Bats?"

"No."

"You can stay in the sun?"

"Yes, but it's hard to keep our existence a secret if we're sparkling."

"You have to remain a secret?"

Edward looked at me. I instantly realize that stupidity in my sentence. "Of course we do. It would be hard to exist if everyone knew we were there. Bible thumpers, scientist, people just scared…we would either be destroyed or people would die trying. Of course, that might be for the best."

I gasped, shocked at Edward's self hatred.

He mistook my expression's meaning. "I meant us being destroyed might be for the best, not the humans."

I shook my head, still shocked. "Don't say that! You're wonderful."

Edward looked at me darkly. "What do you know about me?"

I searched my mind. I knew nothing about him. He could be a horrible killer-he was a vampire after all.

"Do you drink blood?"

Edward looked away, trying not to meet my eyes. "I do. But not human. I'm on a 'vegetarian' diet."

I laughed.

Edward looked back at me, fiercely. "Why is that funny?" he hissed.

"I eat meat! I'm just as bad!" I replied, giggling. "And you're right. I don't know that much about you. But I want to. You've been asking me so many questions about me-now it's my turn. I get to do the same."

We spent hours in the meadow, me asking him everything I could think of-his past life, his past family, his current life, his current family, his likes, dislikes, interests. All those superficial facts mixed in with the more difficult questions.

He told me of his current family, how Carlisle found him and saved him. His story whirled around me and I closed my eyes, picturing it all in my head. I leaned back onto his chest, and remained there for the hours, tracing his chest muscles with my fingers. He had opened his shirt, and the effect of sunlight was amazing.

After he was done telling me what seemed to be his life story, we laid there in comfortable silence.

Or that's what I thought.

"Tell me something" Edward said. I pressed my cheek against his chest, enjoying the rumbling of his deep voice.

"What? What do you want to know? I can't think of something I haven't told you."

"Ironic that my longer life took less time to tell."

I laughed, feeling happier then I've ever felt.

"Are you okay? Comfortable? Scared?"

"Scared?" I asked, confused. "Why would I be scared?"

"Bella, I've feasted on human blood. I'm a killer."

I sat up, looking into his golden eyes.

"You only killed bad people. You've only done what the justice system can't. In fact, you're more precise. You've been absolutely positive about your judgment."

Edward stared at me for a few seconds, the intensity making me blush.

"You see things differently" he said, finally speaking. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

I smiled, blushing harder. "I could say the same about you. I mean, I've never met a vampire before." Edward's smile disappeared. "But it's more then that!" I insisted. "It's not about the way you look, or the fact that you're a supernatural creature. It's the fact that you don't give up, but you're able to give me space when I want it. You're completely devoted. You have the patience of someone who has over a hundred years of experience. You're funny, and nice, and smart. We have so much in common. You'd do anything for me, but you're not a pushover. I hope you realize that I'd do anything for you, but I'm not perfect."

Edward laughed. "I'm not perfect."

I held his face in my hands. "You're pretty damn close."

He reached up and held my hand in his. He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent.

"Bella, I haven't told you everything."

I looked at him curiously. What else could there be?

"As much as I love you, there's a part of me-a fairly large part-that wants to kill you. My self control seems to be pretty strong at the moment, but you should be careful. I don't know what could set me off."

His eyes met my, and held them.

"I want your blood."

I looked at him, curiously.

"Don't you want everyone's blood?"

He smiled, showing his fierce white teeth. "Yes, but your blood seems to be even stronger-to just me, for some reason. This has never happened to me before."

I looked at him blankly.

"But you don't seem to have any problems at all."

Edward laughed, letting go of my hand. "Me staring at you across the room wasn't out of lust for your body. All the while, I was trying to convince myself that I shouldn't brutally massacre you."

I stopped breathing, shocked, but not yet scared.

"Bella, your blood is more potent to me then anyone else's."

I stared at him, trying to process. "What convinced you to not kill me?"

"When you were so upfront to me. I was so curious about you. I had to find out more. I tried to push the feelings to the back of my mind, and just ignore the bloodlust. I discovered I couldn't. I couldn't rid myself of the feelings of lust-because it wasn't just bloodlust. It was lust for something" Edward licked his lips, and tilted his head slightly "more".

I blushed, not sure what to do.

"Bella, I was able to control myself because of one thing-my love for you. That's why I was able to kiss you. That's why I was able to lay there while you slept."

I looked at him curiously. "Lay there while I slept?"

"Vampires can't sleep. And we don't have to breathe. We're designed to be killers. In fact, we know of only one way to kill us."

I nodded, not wanting to know.

"Curious?" he asked.

"Only about one thing." I replied. I don't know what possessed me to say it. I was feeling daring.

Edward waited for me to continue, so I took that as permission.

"I'm only curious to see how far you can push your control." With that, I quickly took his head in my hand, and captured his lips in mine.

**Wow...this is my longest chapter yet. By the way, if you guys want, my friend wrote a story a while ago. I just discovered it a couple days ago (she refused to tell me what the story was called, out of embarrasment so I had to find it myself. And of course, I'm going to send a ton of readers her way because she's so embarrased by her story.) It's pretty good. She has a style a bit like mine. It's called Forever Gone. Go read it if you feel like being depressed. It's a Twilight fic, rate M. I forget her screen name-sorry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the reads.**

**-KC**

**PS  
What happened to the review fairy? I miss you...**


End file.
